Winx Club - Episode 105
Date With Disaster (Blind Date in the Italian Version) Is the fifth episode of the first season of Winx Club. Synopsis The Winx are preparing food. Stella comes in and tells them that Sky has asked her out on a date. The Winx are happy for her, but disappointed that she won't be helping the Winx make dinner. Stella asks the Winx to help her pick out an outfit for her date. After she gets ready, she asks Bloom to hold the ring of Solaria for her. The next morning, Stella is acting strange. The Winx notices it but ignores it and goes to class. Stella is not at class and Bloom sees that their rooms are trashed. She then confronts Stella and she attacks. They go to Sky and ask if he knows anything wrong with Stella but reveals that he did not write the letter or go on the date. They then go to Magixhttp://winx.wikia.com/wiki/Magix and asks people if they knew where the place Stella has gone is. They don't know where it is but a man, who is Knuthttp://winx.wikia.com/wiki/Knut in disguise, tells the Winx where to go. When they go there, Flora notices that the tree is dead, and the Winx notice theres something wrong. The Trix trap them. Stella starts attacking the Winx and Bloom figures out something is not right. Stella can't use her powers without the ring. Darcy has been disguising as Stella the whole time. Icy demands for the ring. She points to the real Stella who is trapped. Icy blackmails the Winx and the Winx surrender by giving the Trix the ring. Script/Dub Rai Nick 4kids Videos ("Wanna watch winx club's episodes w/out trouble of finding? Well then here's the anwer, exclusively her on Winx Club Web (official) Wiki.") Part 1 (Rai English) Part 2 (Rai English) Next Episode's Preview In the next episode, an amazing discovery will leave Bloom and her friends to Cloud Tower to try to get Stella's magic ring back. Their mission will be filled with obstacles; spells, monsters, and magic stuffs. Will they succed by themselves or will they need help? Whew, hang on. There is gonna be a creepy and dangerous trip to Cloud Tower. In a meanwhile, Bloom finds a mysterious girl who keeps calling her name and tells her the way to go. Who could it be? Let's find out! Don't miss! Next episode's preview; Winx Club - Episode 106. (Having trouble of finding videos of Winx Club episodes? Well here is you answer! WATCH or '''KNOW MORE' ''about the next episode by clicking the link above. Only here at 'Winx Club Web (Official) Wiki') Major Events *Stella gets captured by the Trix. *Darcy takes Stella's place. *Bloom gives Stella's Ring to the Witches in exchange for Stella's life. *Bloom becomes the unofficial leader of the Winx Club. Debuts *Cordatorta Characters *Bloom *Stella *Knut *Griselda *Professor Wizgiz *Flora *Tecna *Musa *Icy *Darcy *Stormy *Cordatorta Riven *Sky (Brandon) *Lady Trivias *The only characters absent in this episode are Timmy and Miss Faragonda. *This is the first time in the series that a member of the Winx (Stella) was kidnapped. *This was a bonus episode of the "Welcome to Magix" DVD. Bloopers *When Stella is deciding if she should wear her ring to her date, she has no sleeves. *Bloom says that Stella has no powers without her ring, but we have seen her use her powers several times without using the ring/scepter and she does again in the future. *While trapped by the Trix, Stella is wearring her ordinary outfit and not the blue dress she left with. 180px-Auhsujqwdb.png|Stella is not wearing the blue dress anymore! Spells *Griselda : **Erolax: To clear smoke. *The whole class: **Vanish pumpking: to change their pumpkin heads back into their ordinary heads.